mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not order more than one time you can have as many items you want in one order but please do not make more than one order. Ckeck out The Expiry Page for more info on your order. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :48 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Samdo994, I change my mind, but first, do you have Totemic Hawks? I now want 3 of every totemic animal! I don't car how long it takes, I just want them, it may take a while, and I don't need the flowers anyway! That will be 1260 clicks, and (save you the math) my expiry time is 26 and a half days, so is that 27 days? But I will take all 21 items, Thanks! YoungLink3456 20:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Bricks and Hit Singles aren't mailable! The Yellow bricks are given by the BFF module, and the Hit singles are given out by group performance modules 20:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well I said this then realized, it is possible to get those items! But you can't get grey bricks without black or white, so you need those too, and they take FOREVER to make right! Don't you need like 12 Totemic animals for each crest! (you see why I need so many animals!) YoungLink3456 21:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realized that too. Well, I will try but it will take me a while. I think I have enough Items, but i will check again. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing, take your time, I am in no rush to get them, i have all the time in the world. And I have a Panther and a Bat that you could click on to get your bricks too if you need. YoungLink3456 19:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for your patience. Its a bit difficult here because it seems I am currently who does orders. 14:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::So, Samdo994, if that's 1260 clicks, where do I put them? I will click whenever you send the items, and there is no rush, I already am ranking up faster than I expected. YoungLink3456 10:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nowhere for now, I'm trying to get the Order completed first. Then you can click. Don't worry about the expiry time. :) 15:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Works for me :) YoungLink3456 19:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) iconix's favour 1 iconix's favour please-- 14:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :2 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) mlnuser001 50 pipes, please. That should be 500 clicks. MLN username is slepice. I am new to this, so do all the clicks be delivered in 1 day, because I only get 60 per day on MLN. Thank You! :You are going to need to wait on this one... 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) martimat000 I want 1 stolen data crystal and 10 clicks worth of thornax. Martimat000 (talk) 22:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)martimat000 :OK, 100 clicks on Ajr38's top Lightworm Module please and 10 on his Stardust Factory Module. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Gray bricks I would like to get 2 gray bricks. My mln user name is jabber925 I do not have a mln wiki acount :Add ajr38 on MLN. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Dino horns I would like 3 dino horns.-- 13:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc :9 Clicks on Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. MLN SHOP user:Szdczsrf Nebular Crystal X 2 = 30 clicks Loose Spark X 30 = 6 clicks Hit Single X 4 = 4 clicks Fairy Dust X 2 = 4 clicks total = 44 clicks THANK YOU!:) :Please click 44 times on Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module, and add him while you are there. koalaman132 can i have 50 thornax also, can I have 20 clicks to my electric dam module? koalaman132 Koalaman 132 23:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :OK, 25 clicks to Ajr38's Lightworm module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) click to click trade ill give you 7 clicks if you click on my gated garden module seven times :You are Lpchester9, right? Oh and please state your MLN name. 16:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the friend request (although it isn't needed for a click-click deal). You may click 7 times on 's Prehistoric Fern Module. I'll then give you the clicks. Airsoldier Hi I would like 10 Rough Ruby, For 50 clicks. Mln username seemefly. 18:38, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Working. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I am checking to see about my order of 10 Rough Rubies that you said you are working on. I hope to get this soon and I will give you 50 clicks and I will ask to be your friend on MLN. 15:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) shadowkidd I want 20 clicks on my electric dam module cuz I am rank 2 and I need blue lego bricks. oops i 4got to say my username is invaderzimgir --Shadowkidd (talk) 23:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC)shadowkidd :Okay, I'll do your order. Please click 20 times on 's Prehistoric Fern. I'll then click on your Module. 18:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Sweetnessprime89 -5 Thornax Stew -Ancient Spear -Ancient Scroll -Desert Spring Location -Iconox`s Favor -Stinger Oath Signature: --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 00:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My username is treyrock9. :Stinger oath is non-mailable Then forget about that. --Sweetnessprime89 (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Stinger Oath is mailable--FreddyderHamster 15:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Order Joeman200 20 Elemental Wind 70 Strawberries I think that is 25 clicks -- 14:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades | P.S. I sell Fairy Dust only 1 click]] Order I will take 2 of every totemic animal, 2 Dino scales, Cryogenic Sleep Unit, Cruiser Thruster, Cruiser Warp Drive that will be 2470 clicks tell me what to click and i will tell you when aim done giving you the clicks then send me the items thank you I will also take 1 House of Gauntlets Victory Banner for a bow man --User:johnater :Alright, working... 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Mantles Banner Can I buy a house of mantles victory banner?-- 23:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, 10 clicks to Ajr38's Stardust Factory Module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Can you set it up?-- 20:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) jonathan_fay hello i would like ten gypsum that would be 100 clicks i will have to click for either 2 or 3 days my user name i jonathan_fay and my sign if it means name i am jonathan :100 clicks to 's pet golem module please. 14:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) i am fineshed clicking so please send my gypsum hello i am waiting for gypsum is there something i have to do Hello i am done clicking and waiting for my gypsum hello it is me again ok now i should be getting my gypsum soon because i fineshed clicking so now i would like to get one Roofing licence that will be 90 clicks thanx bye OKX I want a beaver please, I really need a beaver cuz I JUST started Rank 2. :Please state your Mln name. 15:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) FreddyderHamster I want 10 pipes-- 19:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 3 dino horns rune4239 may i plz have 3 dino horns for 9 clicks Rough Plz! Items: *Rough Diamond:3/ Clicks:15 *Rough Ruby:2 / Clicks:10 *Rough Sapphire:2/ Clicks:10 *Total:35 clicks Jryvso (talk) 00:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) lukespacewalker9871 9 potted plants please for help with rank 2 hi Chaklong18 (talk) 10:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ten Yellow LEGO Brick piease. My username in lego network is typhoon9004. Legoguy1866 48 strawberrys,50 thornax,and 20 clicks.-- 18:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Will someone answer to this?-- 20:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) DexterGZ is Need! Hello, my MLN Username is DexterGZ and I need to acquire 12 tires to complete Rank 3. Thank you in advance for your help! FreddyderHamster I want 150 nails,please.--FreddyderHamster 16:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) First 75 clicks to my lightworm module. -- 02:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Clicked-- 16:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) lukespacewalker9871 9 potted plants please :9 clicks please to any module on 's page, and i will also give you a free plant because you had to wait kindof along time i think koda_21 Hi, can I have 50 nails for 50 clicks, please? Thank you very much.My LEGO username is also koda_21.Koda 21 (talk) 15:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) lion81 Pipe=30 Gypsum=30 Loose Spark=30 Lion81 (talk) 00:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 600 Thornax It´s Hellowin and i want 600 Thornax-- 11:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 60 clicks to my lightworm module. -- 05:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) And make sure to send me FR. -- 05:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clicked -- 09:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will send the items as soon as I can. -- 02:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Bluesolid Bluesolid(MLN WIKI) wants: 8 Rough Sapphire, 13 Rough Diamond, 14 Rough Ruby, 10 Dino Scale Username(MLN NOT MLN WIKI): bluesolidcpguide Bluesolid --Bluesolid (talk) 17:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC)